


Twisted Wonderland x OC Oneshots

by alice_merveille, Fox_Fujoshi_79



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, LILIA BEST DAD, More tags coming, Ocs can also be reader, Silver being a Disney Princess, Sometimes OOC, Wholesomeness, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_merveille/pseuds/alice_merveille, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Fujoshi_79/pseuds/Fox_Fujoshi_79
Summary: Just what the title says. And please no flame. I am just a beginner who loves to write her friend more twisted wonderland fanfictions and to improved my writing skills (if I have any hahaha) you guys will be the judge of that~!
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Original Character(s), Floyd Leech/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Original Female Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Silver (Twisted Wonderland)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice_merveille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_merveille/gifts).



Hello there my beautiful readers! (If there's any haha) .

Well I just want to say that this will be an adventure between me and my friends OC 

And Twisted Wonderland Characters does not belong to me and the one that DOES belong to me is the plot.

And this will be my first ever fanfiction so please be a lenient with me~. So since this IS my first fanfic, it will include beginners mistakes like in grammar and spelling! 

If ever that I have forgotten something or wrong in certain details in Twisted Wonderland, please tell me immediately so that I can change it and to never repeat my mistake again. 

Ohhh and this is a oneshot story hahaha. Welp! That's all you guys need to know! If you have any questions just comment~! 

Thank you for your time reading this!


	2. A pretty distraction  |  Silver x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is bothering Silver's peaceful life lately, he couldn't even take his daily nap!  
> Silver is confused, he never felt this before.

Silver's daily life was always peaceful, 

Attend his morning classes, then eat lunch with Malleus, Lilia and Sebek, after that he'll attend his afternoon classes then will take his daily afternoon nap in the courtyard before going back to his dorm then sleep.

Thats how simple it is.

But lately something or most likely someone is keeping him restless and distracted. Malleus and Lilia noticed that too but chose to observe first.

'Ah this is bad' Silver said to himself. He admit that he would space out for a few moments before but this times different, he cant even take his daily nap! And  
would constantly be scolded by Sebek for losing his focus.

What was bothering him you asked?

A girl. 

\--------

Lunch came and Silver immediately went to the cafeteria to eat with Malleus, Lilia and Sebek who's already there. If he doesn't hurry he'll probably get scolded by Sebek again, as if he's not his senior. 

Because he's in a hurry, he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings, he felt something hit his head. To his surprise it wasn't a thing, its a cat.

'a cat?' silver thought as he picked the creature up then looked around.

"Let go of me, human!"

'This cat seems familiar' where did he met this cat again?

"AH! Im sorry are you hurt?" Someone immediately rushed to him to get the angry cat away. 

?!

It was THAT person, Primrose Thorns.

Ah now he knows, it was her wild familiar. Grimm is what he's called if his memory serves him right.

Primrose gave him an apologetic look then immediately snatched grimm then pressed him. "Why did you do that?! We could get into some trouble again because of you!" she hissed.

"Really grimm of all students here, you really targeted a Diasomnia student? Ah talk about trouble" 

Not minding what she said, Silver looked at her. This is the person that keeps bothering him, she wasn't being annoying, in fact they rarely talk to each other. It was her presence that was bothering him. 

After disciplining the cat she then looked at Silver with apologetic eyes. "Im really sorry about him, are you hurt?" she asked him.

Ah those beautiful hazelnut eyes, shining brightly like the sun. That was one of the things about her that keeps bugging him.

Worried that he didn't reply, she stepped closer to him and looked directly at his face. Then waved her hand, "Silver-senpai?" she called.

Startled by that sudden action Silver immediately averted his gaze. 

"Ah no im not hurt, but please discipline him so this thing wont happen again" he said leaving her to head to the cafeteria. 

Shoot! looks like he's late now, Sebek would probably scold him. 

'What the hell am i doing?'

Reaching the cafeteria, Sikver immediately looked where Sebek is. And he saw him, both hands at his hips waiting for him to get close to scold him.

'This againnn' Silver sighed.

"How dare you let Young Master wait for you?! I cannot tolerate this kind of action!!" Sebek yelled.

"Its still early, maybe Silver had some errand to do before he went here, sit down and just eat now Sebek" Lilia interfered while Malleus just nodded which made Sebek obey.

Sitting down Silver noticed that Lilia and Malleus are starting at him then at each other. Or maybe they're just worried.

Silver looked around to look for her, only to see that she was just in the table next to them. He looked at her smiling face and asked himself again.

'why is her presence bothering him?'

'why does his heart beats faster whenever he sees her?'

'why does everytime she smiles, he can't help but to smile too?'

He's confused, he never felt this feeling before. And Lilia didn't taught him these either. Even when Sebek came even though he's so loud he didn't really care but this time its different.

He can't take his naps, always being distracted, and keeps thinking about her! Silver shrugged then focused on eating, he'll think about that later.

\------------

Lunch ended and now Silver is heading back to his classroom to get ready for the next subject. Now he needs to stay focused and hope that he would stop  
thinking about her—

"Ah its Silver-san" She greeted him with a smile.

'?!' He was shocked then he remembered that you two are classmates this afternoon period. He immediately composed himself and gave her a small smile before entering their classroom.

He went to his desk but to his surprise, she was just sitting next to her. She smiled at him and again it made him froze. Maybe if he ignored her, she wouldn't talk to him again and his heartbeat would go back to normal.

He tried to stay focused and thankfully she didn't bothered him again. He tried not to sleep too, because that would be embarassing.

His other classes went well, now he's hoping that it would be until the last period which is History.

'I hope i won't fall asleep this time"

Mozus Trein, their teacher, entered the class and started the discussion right after. 

Silver really tried his best not to fall asleep but their teachers voice was like a lullaby to him. He felt his eyelids slowly closing as sleepiness envelopes him.

\---------

Silver was awakened by the smell of roses, it smells so real but he's just probably just dreaming because he's in class right now, they are no roses inside their classroom.

Class?!—

'Oh shit, i fell asleep??' he thought.

Silver immediately opened his eyes only to be welcomed by the sight of Primrose, who's also asleep like him. He looked at her peaceful looking face.

There's the weird feeling again, his heartbeat starts to increase again. Ah how he hates it.

'what is this feeling?'

'is it what Lilia said?'

'that thing called love?'

He didn't know how long he stared at her but he admit that its kind of relaxing. 'Ah im getting distracted again!' 

He then looked around to see if there's other people around but to his surprise, they're the only ones there. He then looked at the wall clock to check the time.

Its already 5pm, An hour after the class ended. 

Silver was just about to stand up when Primrose woke up. She looked at him then smiled.

"Ah that's a nice nap", she said before standing up. 

"Im sorry i didn't wake you up, you look so tired Silver-san"

Silver looked at her then said. "Its not your fault, this happens frequently to me. Lets go now before they lock the rooms"

She nodded and followed him outside the room.

"I'll get going now Silver-san! Take caree" she said while running and waving her hands.

'Finally she left' Silver heavily sighed. He should ask Lilia to confirm this. He can't stay distracted everytime he sees her.

He really dont mind it.

'Because she's a pretty distraction after all' Silver thought, a little smile forming in his face, then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiii its elle! I love Silver, this is a total opposite of chap. 1 coz i cant write smuts😳. Im just a beginner, sooo sorry for some errors, hope you like <3


	3. 5 times they saw a ghost lady and 1 time Ace saw her  | OC x Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heartslabyul member has saw a ghost lady most of the time hovering near Ace and one time Ace dreams and wish finally cimes true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little bit angsty in the end so bewarned~ and thank you for all the people who gives kudos and comments in this little fic of mine and my friend~ well without further ado~ please enjoy reading~

The first one of notice it was Riddle.

He is lecturing Ace about it is wrong to break a rule ditching class just because he is bored without Deuce or Yuu to annoy.

Riddle is in a middle of his lecture when he notice a silhouette who's leaning in one of the apple trees, farther enough to notice him but cannot be identified but close enough to see the confrontation.

Riddle pause his lecturing and about to shout to the unidentified student but as he takes a good look of him he discern that they are no student of Night Raven Academy. First, he is a she with how they dress, they are not wearing the proper uniform of any NRA dorm uniforms, with her off shoulder knee length dress. She also has a waist length black hair as the wind gently caress her figure making her look a little ethereal with how freely she looks

The woman's dark blue eyes seems to twinkle with mirth and fondness as she looks at Ace. She notice that the Heartslabyul dorm leader has noticed her presence and she just gives him a smirk and a wink and as he blinks the figure is gone and only a little piece of paper is left.

Riddle snap out of his state and quickly walks over to the place where the stranger stood. He picks up the piece of paper and reads the words that is written

_You know it is rude to stare at someone, especially to a lady~_

Riddle stares like staring it long enough will reveal its secrets. But alas, it remains just a still piece of paper. He looks around looking for the mysterious woman when a sound of his name snaps him out of his reverie.

"Oi, Dorm Leader, I keep calling you for like, many times now! Did you see something? " Ace asks as he also looks around but he notice nothing out of the blue. Riddle looks at Ace who has a curious look in his face and looks back at the paper again. But before Ace could read what is written, Riddle quickly put it in one of his pockets and goes bck to his usual nonchalant expression.

"Nothing to worry about Trappola. You should worry more about your classes though so just because you have no one to annoy you can just ditch class! So as your dorm leader, I will come accompany you to your next class to ensure that you're gonna attend it" Riddle declare and true to his word, he accompanied Ace to his next class with the lady silhouette at the back of his mind and not entirely forgotten.

While Riddle is walking ahead Ace took a look back sensing someone's staring at him but shook it off as nothing and continues his walking.

______________________________________

The second time it happened is when Cater Diamond has snapped a picture of Ace who is wearing his ghost wedding groom suit, when he notice a silhouette of a woman that is in the corner of one of his pictures.

It is a pretty normal and funny picture with Ace looking dashing in his suit even while holding a broom and Deuce who is slapped and looking down with imaginary clouds hanging in his head while sweeping the floor when he noticed a shadow of a woman. He decided to just forget about the picture and sleeps it off as a imagination of his...

The next morning he completely forgot about it and never get to post it.

______________________________________

The third time it happened.

A potion gone wrong has hit Trey in his shoulder that now had cuts and bruises so he is excused to go to the infirmary. As Trey is going to the infirmary, he saw Ace walking and chatting with Deuce and Yuu with Grimm in tow when he saw her.

She is just behind them whoseemingly not noticing her presence. Though she looks content just walking beside Ace without actually touching him.

He takes off his glasses with his good hand and wipes them with his uniform and when he puts it back again he looks at the trio but founds out that the woman is still there but stopped following Ace in their walking and is now looking at him.

The woman's dark blue eyes seems to twinkle a little with how the sunlight hits her perfectly. She looks at him in concern and recognition. Noticing the blooming bruise that is forming and remembering the reason of his journey to the infirmary, the woman shots him a bright grin and mouths him a _Get well_ and after that had she float after Ace.

Trey just stood there and processing what happened when he just shrugged it and goes on his adventure to the infirmary and continued his day in silent curiosity.

' _Eh, I'll think about it later. My shoulder still needs to be inspected'_

________________________________________

Deuce had woken up from his dream when he heard it.

He silently left his bed and followed the silent, and beautiful lullaby

_Ohh, My darling,_  
_Dearest heart,_

_Time is precious,_  
_And trust is all,_

_Longing dreams,_  
_And shattered hopes,_

_Wish.. For one,_  
_Last chance... To hold._

The lullaby is sweet, but the one who is singing it sounds melancholy, especially in the last lyrics.

He looks at the little crack in Ace's door and there he saw it. A woman at the side of his bed and petting his orange hair while Ace just slept away without a care.. But more relax in a way he never saw him before.

He feels like he is invading a very private moment so he took one last glance and slowly, without sound, closes the door and slipped back in his own bed room and puts the covers in his person and decided to interrogate Ace tomorrow about who that woman is.

______________________________________

It is Ace birthday so all the heartslabyul member, mainly Riddle, Trey, Cated, Deuce, Yuu and Grimm, has gathered around outside the Cafeteria to suprise Ace in his birthday. Riddle and Trey mainly prepared the incoming tea party, while Deuce and Cater distract Ace and later on, help him puts his birthday campaign clothes on.

Grimm and Yuu was suppose to be helping with the decoration when Yuu suddenly disappeared on him! So Grimm looks around hoping to find Yuu but as he is looking around, he came across the usual lady who is hovering near Ace most of the time.

He looks around hoping for some other students to talk to but all are busy and he has already talked to them. Defeated, he walked over to her and asks her if she saw Yuu.

"Yuu? Oh! You mean the little black hair boy you always with?," The black haired lady exclaimed, as she bends down to crouch at him, she asked, "do you need him or something?"

"Yeah! He jusy suddenly disappeared on me like that! How rude! " Grimm, feeling relax in this lady's presence, had pouted and looks away as he crosses his arms in his chest.

"Hahaha. Well If you want to know Trey-senpai is with him at the moment. I heard that he needs help to move the foods for darling Ace's suprise birthday~" The lady seems to be sad for a minute there when she brings up Ace's surprise birthday but she quickly shakes her head and stands up straight and just said,

"Well I'll leave ya to your own devices now. I still need to check up on someone~ I hope your findings are fruitful, little black" Grimm bristles at the nickname as she smirks at him and pets Grimm's head and ears softly, who purrss in pleasure but tries to hide it. The woman just laugh and hovers away when she disappeared in thin air.

"Grimm!! Where are you, you stupid cat!"

"Yuuu!!! Why did you suddenly leave me here all by my lonesome handsome self!!" Grimm grinned and walked over to Yuu who is holding a large cherry pie in both hands.

______________________________________

The one time where She is finally noticed

"SURPRISEEEE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!!!" The heartslabyul all shouted at a petrified looking Ace that only lasted for a few seconds when he gathered his bearings.

"Heyy! Thanks guys! Woahh that's a lot of cherry pies! " Ace grinned at them and when his eyes has stopped at the large cherry pie, he looks like he won a lottery with that near drooling face of, his eager to take as many as possible with his slowly raising hands.

"Yep. I baked it. I hoped I get the taste right." Trey adjusted his glasses and smiles at the orange head who's hands is already near to tear it off and lick the plate clean. He took a small bite and practically moaned in delight

"It's so delicious Trey-senpai!! It's much more better! Thank you everyone for this" after he lick his fingers clean, he turns to his guests and said his thanks.

The suprise birthday party is nearing it's end and most of the people has already gone home. Ace's birthday has been a success and everyone had a good time... And then Yuu asked one question. _That question._

"Hey Ace, have you seen the woman who is always hovering near you by the way?" Yuu asked as he looks around to search for the familiar black hair and dark blue eyes of the ghost lady.

"Oh yeah! She said something about checking someone or something like that " Grimm finished his cherry pie and is now posing the thinking pose as he remember their last conversation.

" A... Woman? Who are you guys talking about?" Ace asked as he continued eating his cherry pie but still watching and listening attentively.

"She has a black long hair with dark blue eyes and she wears a rather off shoulder knee high dress and is bare feet that's who" Riddle answers as he walks near the group clearly hearing Ace's question. Ace stops eating his cherry pie and thinks about it. He can only come up with one person in mind that fits that descriptions

' _But that's impossible she-'_ Ace thinking cuts short as Trey spoke of his experience of how he saw the lady.

" She is always hovering near you and she looks like a very nice woman. One time I get injured in one of the potions gone wrong she stopped walking and mouthed me a get well and continues on her way to your side. " Trey smiled as he remember that memory.

"And last night when I woke up, I notice your door ajar and I heard a low singing so I took a peak and a lady is sitting in your side of the bed." Deuce puts his right thumb and fire finger in his chin looling deep in thoughts as he adds ", and she looks at you at somewhat of a longing gaze they left at a lover who is going somewhere far or something."

"Ohh~!! You mean a black haired girl~? Wait, the last time I took a picture I thought I caught something~ Let me just search the picture~ It must still be here somewhere~" Cater takes out his magicam and starts searching through his album.

 _'A lady... Black hair... Dark blue eyes.. It is definitely her that they are talking about... But... That's impossible...or it it? --_ ' Ace cuts his train of thoughts as Cater finally found the picture.

"AHA~! Here it is Ace-chan~" Cater showed the picture of the black haired lady who they all saw.

Ace widened his eyes as they all watch as he looked at those familiar dark blue eyes that he'd always thought of a grand blue open sea and sky. The black hair that blends in right in the background and unique in style. The face, even blurred, seemed so very familiar, and longs to kiss.

As Ace continued his staring and just remembering of a girl she met before he is accepted in NRA. A voice snapped him out of his flashbacks as he turns to look at the source of the voice including the others

"Excuse me. Is Ace still here? " a vouce of one of their classmates called out for Ace as he gives Ace a nicely wrapped mini box that is covered in a red rose design and a sky blue ribbon on top. He said his thanks and walks back to the group, absentmindedly looking at the box in wonder and recognition at the same time.

He sat back down and stares at this box as the others look at him in impatience and curiosity as he still haven't open the box yet. Riddle is about to tell Ace to open the damn box, when Ace suddenly breath in and out and takes out the nicely done ribbon out and take the present out in the open with care.

The gift is a small, palm size music box and at the top is two figures doing waltz position. The male is holding the woman's waist and the woman is grabbing the man's shoulder blade while the other hand is like reaching out to the sky. There is a small key and he picks it up and put the key inside a keyhole and starts turning it. The figures starts moving and the melody starts playing.

_Ohh, My darling,_  
_Dearest heart,_

_Time is precious,_  
_And trust is all,_

_Longing dreams,_  
_And shattered hopes,_

_Wish.. For one,_  
_Last chance... To hold_.

"That's the lullaby I heard last night in your bed room Ace" Deuce said as the others looks at Ace in confusion and shock as what greets them is a single tear that is followed by another as Ace drops his head that covers his eyes.

"You... Damn it.. Luna" Ace shoulders shook as he wipes his tears away angrily.

"Calm down Ace. Who is Luna? Is it the woman who is always near you?" Yuu asked as he hold his hands to his bicep. But Ace just shrugged it off as he said in a deep, angry but full of sad longing voice

"Luna is my lover...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And she's already dead"

Ace spat it out like it was poison as his tears keeps coming out. The others shocked into silence. They already knew that she may be a ghost but to hear that Ace has a lover and already passed away at that.

"You showed up to others but not to me!?" Ace balled his hands and he looks like he'll storm off when he notice a single person who is hanging by the apple tree shade a little near them.

"Everyone" The woman, no, Luna, greeted them.

She has shifted her position and looks like she wants to come over but in the end remains rooted in her position. Everyone see her now clearly. She looks pale. Like what a ghost is. she looks like a normal human, except that she looks too pale and the bottom part of her body is a little transparent.

"Luna" Ace muttered but it is loud enough with the silence they have. So many emotions ran deep in both of their eyes but longing has succeeded rather than anger in Ace's eyes.

"Luna... I miss you." Ace squares his shoulder and closes his eyes as he keeps to keep the tears at bay and to turn his voice to normal octive. ... He mostly succeed but the voice is still a little wobbly for his taste.

"Ace... I miss you too.... I've been longing to talk to you and for you too see me you know" Luna gives a laugh but it comes out as a choke..

"I'm running out of time Ace... " Luna dropped her gaze in the floor as Ace now looks at her in disbelief

"Bu-But I just got to see you" Ace opened his eyes and took a step forward. He looks like he is tempted to reach out to her and never let her go.

"Ace.. I just... I wish that we have more time. Haha... And. ....*Sniff *... I really tried for you to notice me, floated next to you, in front of you, waving my hand looking sillly hehe.. A-and I also tried talking but... Because... For some reason I don't know... You're the only one that can't..* Sniff*" The woman... Luna. Is crying as well and slowly but surely starts appearing more transparent at the moment

"Lu-luna.. I-!" "Ace can I hug you?"

Luma cut Ace off as she said this request.

"Luna.. Do you really have to ask? " Ace opened his arms wide and Luna took a step forward, a step, that turns into a tackle as she wrap her arms around him as she keeps disappearing little by little.

"I... Also have a lot to tell you about... Thank you for the present.. I Miss you.. So.. so much.. Luna" Ace sobbed quietly and puts his head in Luna's shoulder as both of their legs give away and they sat kneeling down not breaking the hug as if worried that the other will disappear faster when they don't.

Luna turns to face Ace in the most loving and affectionate expression as she puts all her love, longing and acceptance as she said this phrase..  
  
  


"I love you Ace Trappola..  
  


Happy birthday... My love"

As she said her last words. She kissed him with passion as Ace returns the kiss with the same intensity as she completely goes to the other world as she completes her mission.

As Ace arms gave off, he stays kneeling at the ground that he just hugs his gone lover when he notice a piece of paper on the ground in front of him.

_Always take care of yourself darling Ace. You're not alone anymore._

_-Forever yours, Luna Rubis. Your Childhood friend, confidant, lover and fiancee_

_The end~!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my godd, boi was that a little hard... And a little bit too long XD hahaha well I hope you guys enjoy this. I just quickened it as it is already 1 am in the morning and I am now gonna need that sleep. Ahh my hands hurt >w< but anyway it's so worth it!
> 
> The lullaby also belongs to me and I mayy or may nottt release some music video of me singing or humming that particular song in my wattpad account... But lets see shall we shishishi. But if you're curious you can search my account in wattpad and my username is yurikitsune1319.
> 
> Also thanks for the people who read and gives me kudos~ it really make me happy that someone out their loves both me and my friend's writings.
> 
> Happy belated birthday Ace mi amoreee~!!
> 
> And everyone who reads this always remember that you are precious and even though I haven't known you, always know that I am thankful and always grateful that you exist.
> 
> Stay safe everyone~


	4. Happy birthday Sumi~!  |  OC x Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter, a picture and a pendant. And one mischievous matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya minnaaa. I just want to greet mi amiga and 5 years running best friend a Happy Birthday~!! I hope you like this little sis. So without further ado I hope you guys, and gals, enjoy this little fic chap of mine~!

It's Halloween again

Another day of trick or treating or dressing up as vampires, fairies, pirates, monsters and etc.

And also another day of my birth which only my family and my friends shall know.

Sumi sighed again as she sat contently in her swiveling chair in her study table that have class homeworks laid out but she just pays them no mind as she stares at her wall absentmindedly as she daydreams.

'Ahh I wonder what they are doing right now~' Sumi sighed again as she reminisce some moments with her family and friends.

*Knock Knock*

I snapped out of my reverie as I look at the source of the knock. An impressive medium sized red and black dragon with a small little brown package is carrying it. As the medium sized dragon flown in, they immediately dropped the package and circled around me two times before they disappeared in a puff of red smoke as a sunflower has landed in my open palms.

No. Not a reall sunflower or a plastic kind... It's a handcraft sunflower! Ahh it's cute~

And a cool trick. I wonder who is the one who sends the mini dragon, the package and this cute little handcraft sunflower?

As I walk towards my table where the little package lays. I opened it and a letter greeted me first that at the back written _READ ME FIRST_ so I decided to read the letter.

_Dear Sumi-chi,_

_Heya Sumi-chiii~!! Happy birthday little sister~ I hope you like my mini craft sunflower. I know how much you love this flower and it is kinda rare here sooo with the help of a picture to copy and my Mazingly-Ay crafting skills, I decided to create you your favorite flower as one of my presents~!_

_I miss you little sister. Me and the idiot trios all miss you. Riddle Roseheart DEFINITELY miss you~ though he won't admit it hehe._

_It has been a little lonely here you know? Besides me, the only female friends I have is Hikari and Cinna but you know how busy Hikari-chi is and Cinna and I are kinda an opposites sides of a same coin._  
  
_Ne Sumi-chi. I know I always says this but I'll never get tired of saying this to you. I'm so very happy and glad that you continue living and have been born in this world. And even if there will be no one that remembers just because it's Halloween. Always remember that I'm here to remember your birthday and celebrate it in all little or BIG ways I can think of. You're the bestest little sister, confidante, BEST friend a girl like me can ever ask for. And I'll continue being grateful for that fact._

_I wish you are here with us. Or maybe I am there for atleast 1 day, but alas, the fate does not allow thee. So as you know me, I do not just give in, so with that thought I created a more different route so that we can still celebrate your birthday~!_  
  
_Ahh this makes me so nervous~ I hope you like my present for you~ gihihihihi well not just mine~ but you'll figure it out~!_

_I love you little sis. I'm so proud to be one of your friends. Stay healthy and letter me yeah? If someone ever bullies you or want someone to talk to, I'm right here k? Gihihihihi. I'll see ya soon love~!_  
  
_Your beloved big sister,_  
_Yuria Furea_

A beautiful full of happiness smile appeared in my face I just know it.

Yuria Furea, my childhood friend and my big sister like friend. Always the one who go little or big in all birthdays, christmas and new years. And also the one besides my family to remember my birthday.

I remember that when someone just look at me and speak about me wrong she will magicked that person to be 'Bad luck for atleast 2 weeks'. I chuckled at the memory as few stray tears fall. I'm filled with joy, sadness, curiosity and most of all nostalgia as I read the letter again and decided to open up the other 2 things in there.

The first one is a picture in a frame. But not just a picture. A MOVING picture! With the picture of our first Halloween together in Night Raven Collage.

In the picture , there is Yuria, a red hair and a dark blue eyes, who is wearing a witch hat, a black sleeveless turtle neck with a spiked collar and cross chain necklace, in her shoulders draped a hood caped that reaches her thighs, a short red skirt that reaches her mid thighs, a black mid calf combat boots and in her hands, she has her magical pen. Next to her is Sumi, she has blonde hair with blue highlights and deep blue sapphire like eyes, she is wearing a beautiful yellow dress that reaches her mid calf, a stocker and a cute high heels. In her back is a large and real looking fairy wings that shines bright gold and light blue when it hits the light. Besides Sumi is Riddle who is a 1st year like them. He wears a deep red coat with gold patterns with blue buttons. Black long pants with black combat boots. And a sword looking like a ready to attack fierce captain.... Yes please captain riddle

........

*blushhh >////////<

Yuriaa!!! Nnn I swear she infected me with her imaginations and ideas

*AhEm as I was saying. Back to the plot! Haha

Yuria is snickering at her hands as her other hand push Sumi towards Riddle who quickly puts his unoccupied hand to Sumi's back and both faces looks like a riped tomatoes with how red and close their faces as to each other.

A tick mark appeared at the present Sumi who blushed at the memory.

If she remember correctly

It is their first Halloween together.. And also a new friend who remembered her birthday besides Yuria and her family.

Riddle is also my long time crush. Ahh I wonder how he's doing now? Does he still remember me?

I sighed as a wave of sadness overcome me after having that thought. I shake off that though and put the picture in the study table. I grab the last gift and I have a feeling on who this came from. As I turned the little blue box a greeting tag is attached to it. I opened it and there written is

"To the one person who I loved, With this gift that I hope you'll wear, I hope I'm not to late, To declare you as mine and to date"

I have once again blushed as I read the familiar smooth cursive writing greets me. I only know one person who can write this nice. I opened the little blue box and inside...  
  


Is a pendant... Not just ANY pendant mind you. But the pendant of the _Roseheart family crest_

My brain literally shuts down a moment there as the situation hits me hard.

Riddle Roseheart

My rule sticking friend

My Longtime CRUSH of all time...

The person who I secretly love amd admired

Likes me back... No he'll not give me his family's _pendant_ of all things if he's just interested... So...

_To the person that I love... To declare you as mine..... And to date.... Love... Mine.. And to date... /em > _

what

AHHHH

I let out a goofy giddy laugh as I felt butterflies in my stomach fluttering around as the realization hits me. And hit me hard ut seems. I felt my cheeks blushing red. Ahhh is this real!??!

*pinch* Ouch!

.... It's really real

"Oh my God Riddle Roseheart loves me!

I put the pendant in my neck and looks at the mirror. I look at myself and I, gosh I can't believe that he li- no LOVES me. With that thought a goofy love struck smile appears in my face.

This is not such a bad birthday after all  
  
___________

And the next day.

Somewhere in the distance, in a school, in a dorm, a certain red hair dorm leader reads the letter for a million times with a pure joy and satisfyingly genuine smile grace his handsome face as he reads the response of a yes and a sapphire rose diamond with a sunflower in a necklace rests in his palms. And next to him, a female red head in savanaclaw saw his expression and in her head 

' _Mission Accomplish~'_

THE END!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
>  Heya Elle~! Just want to let ya know that the letter comes from the bottom of my heart. And I hope you like this chap 😅😅 sorry if Riddle's a littttleeee out of character and not mentioned much~ So with all that. Thank you for existing and being here~ 
> 
> And also to my dear readers who continue to read this fic. Thank you for reading~!! I really appreciate you guys who tolerates my bad writing skills and too cringy kind of scenes hehe.
> 
> Ahh Till next time minnaa~


	5. Mistletoe Kiss  |  Riddle x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a simple get together of childhood friends that haven't seen each other for many years but turned into something else when you and a certain red-haired young man got caught under a mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and enjoy reading! (◍•ᴗ•◍)

Snow was falling gently from the night sky and the streets were covered in thick layers of it but this doesn't stop the people of Rose Kingdom from enjoying the beautiful night.

Colourful decorations and lightings covered the front of the stores and the air filled with holiday feels.

It really was a great day.

Oh she was getting distracted again

Getting out of her day dreaming, the (h/c) haired lady went straight to the Clover's bakery shop to meet her childhood friends that she haven't seen in years.

As she opened the door of the shop the small bell connected to the door chimed and as it chimes the small leaf ornament on the door also moved.

_It was a mistletoe._

She wondered if some couple has fallen to this cute little mistletoe and the tradition it has. Well its none of her business if some already did so shouldn't care about that and besides that's not what she's here for. So after shrugging the question off her head she started to carefully remove her coat and scanned the whole shop, looking for her friends then finally seeing a familiar set of purple cat ears.

It's Che'nya's ears

Che'nya was there wearing a fluffy sweater and his casual purple pants with winter boots together with two other guys, Trey who's wearing the staff's uniform and Riddle, who's wearing a black fluffy turtle neck paired with dark denim pants and brown boots. Both coats are removed and put aside.

It seems like Che'nya noticed her presence as he raised his right hand and waved cheerfully at her then the two guys looking at her direction.

"Y/n-channnnn~", Che'nya beamed as he immediately ran and clinged to her, draping his arms around her small body.

"Che'nya, Trey, Riddle, It's nice to finally see you guys, long time no see i guess?", she said as she jokingly brushed off Che'nya's arms around her and sat down to an unoccupied chair beside Riddle.

"Fancy seeing you y/n", Trey said while giving her a warm smile that made you do the same to him.

_'He was sweet as ever'_

"Long time no see indeed, y/n. I see that you are doing well", Riddle answered, still holding his cup of hot cocoa close to his mouth and avoiding her gaze.

She just smiled at him and placed her hands at his cheeks, forcing him to meet her gaze, surprising the young man at the process.

"Come on Riddle, don't be so cold on mee~ you weren't like this before. You would always cling on me when we were younger", y/n teased as a grin starts to bloom on her face, enjoying the flushed look of the red head.

_'cute'_

"Y/n-channn, dont tease Riddle-chan like that. Just look at his face~ its so red it looks like he's gonna combust", the purple cat added while he wears his signature grin fueling the embarassment of the red head.

Both of them giggled in victory which added more embarassment to Riddle and Trey really needed to stop them before an outburst happen. "Stop that you two, both of you didn't change, always playful and teasing"

"Hehe~"

"Ehe~"

Trey just shooked his head, well looks like he cant do anything about the teasing. Then he settled his gaze to Riddle who was now covering his face with his hands as he calms himself.

"Now, now, what do you guys want? My treat since I was the one who invited you guys", Trey asked.

"Just the usual things, Trey~ you can add more things if you want to", y/n answered placing her hands on her pockets.

"Got it", Trey answered before leaving them and going straight to the counter. As Trey left y/n immediately looked at the two, who was drinking their cup of hot cocoa.

"Here's yours y/n", Riddle said as he placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of you. Y/n then placed her hand around the cup then said, "Ah thank you Riddle~". The redhead just flashed a smile and continued drinking.

It seems like Che'nya got bothered by the silence so he started the conversation knowing the other two will not speak until spoken to. "Soo~ how are you guys doing? And Ah! y/n tell us about your school life~", Che'nya asked while resting his head on his hand and his elbow on the table, looking at the two in front of him.

Y/n placed her hand back to the table before answering and telling them what happened to her these past few years. They also contributed by telling some of their stories, even though Riddle rarely talked but he would still give some reaction.

Then in the middle of their conversation Trey came back with a tray of orders on his hand. He also started to join the conversation of the three, telling some events that happened in NRC, some stories are making Riddle embarrassed and some are making him laugh on how ridiculous it is, especially on the stories that's centered in adeuce's doings. Che'nya also told stories about his experiences in RSA, how the students there act and some ridiculous subjects that are taught there.

It indeed lightened the mood because after that they started chatting about themselves and generally just catching up. The chat was fun and the sweets and pastries that they ordered added more joy to the chat as they would talk how delicious it is and how they missed the taste of the pastries that the Clover family makes.

They were having so much fun that they completely forgot about the time and well.... Riddle's curfew. They just noticed it when the people in the shop started to lessen, and the others are planning on leaving which made them panic.

"Oh shoot we clearly forgot about the time! We should be going home now, its already 8pm!", Y/n exclaimed as she starts opening her sling bag and putting her things to the bag. The three also starts cleaning up and collecting their things, putting them to their pockets.

"Ahhh~ the chat was so funnn. But yeah y/n's right we should be going now, Riddle have a curfew, remember?", The purple-haired male said as he starts stretching his arms and standing up to wear his coat. The three also started to stand up and wear their own coats except for Trey who was cleaning the table.

"We really should start going now. Thank you guys, the chat was fun, maybe we could hang out more sometimes", Riddle said while looking at them and smiling "But you'll have to fetch me again at our house", he added that made the three laugh and giggle as they left their table and started walking to the door of the shop.

"Ah sure! and Thank you for coming to my invitation, It was really fun, be safe out there", Trey waved his hand before placing down the tray at the counter. Y/n smiled back at him and waved her hand,

"No problem Trey, see you soon and byee~"

"Bye-bye Treyyy~"

Y/n started walking to the door until she bumped to someone before she could leave the store. She looked up and saw Riddle, it was the redhead that she clashed with. "Ah i apologize, you can go first", Riddle said before opening the door and motioning her to go first.

She was about to leave when she heard a loud gasp, so out of reflex she turned around and she was met by the sight of Trey who was covering his mouth, definitely holding his laughter back. And Che'nya who looks like he saw a ghost, his mouth open and his jaw dropping.

"What?" The two of you said.

"look up", Trey pointed up as he started to giggle that made her and Riddle more suspicious. So slowly both of them looked up and saw something that made her jaw drop.

It was a mistletoe.

Her and Riddle are under a mistletoe.

Y/n instantly blushed and stumbled when she realised whats happening.

_'wait, what?? under a mistletoe?! Oh no, this is bad, then they have to kiss now. Kiss?! Riddle?! Well she admits that she likes Riddle but this was just too much, she cant possibly kiss him. That's just improper and rude, that probably what he's thinking too, righ—'_

She was cut out of her thoughts when she felt two warm hands at her shoulders and a face leaning towards her own then a soft lips pressing into her own. Y/n just closed her eyes feeling the kiss as he felt her removing one of his hands on her shoulders and placing it on the side of her face to bring her lips closer to his.

The kiss was gentle, it was almost like a marshmallow was pressed against her lips and his lips tastes sweet too, just like his favourite strawberry tart. It wasn't even an intimate kiss, it was more like his lips are just pressed against hers but y/n could feel the emotions he's pouring in the kiss.

And she swear she can hear some gasp then some clicks of camera. Che'nya is surely enjoying this moment damn that cat, and Trey's probably gonna tease them endlessly after this and the pictures, surely a blackmail material.

Then Riddle's personal driver came to fetch him, car slowly stopping on front of the store before honking twice to alert him.

And that's when Riddle slowly removed his lips against hers, ending the kiss. She tried to reach for his lips but the hand at the side of her face was stopping her. Smiling at her, his face flushed and warm like hers, Riddle left one last kiss at her nose then mumbled some words to her before bidding his goodbye to Trey and Che'nya, who are both shocked, jaw dropping, and eyes widening at the scene, both phones on their hands. After that Riddle just casually went to the car as if nothing happened and left her there, frozen, shocked and confused.

Even though the kiss only lasted for a few minutes it felt like hours to her, y/n absentmindedly touched her lips remembering the feeling when their lips united. And what added more to her confusion is the thing he mumbled to her,

_I love you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is it? its my first time writing a kissing scene so i was a bit anxious to post this, i hope you liked it! ꒰⑅ • ᴗ •꒱˖♡


	6. Sweet Winter Night  |  Y/N x Floyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a cold winter evening, it is best spent with a person you appreciate and love rather than surround yourself in a confined but full of space ballroom full of fakes and high peacocks. Which Y/N totally do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya dears~! Fox here. I hope you guys enjoy the chap that I wrote~! Enjoy reading minna~

_'Why did I agree again to come to this party? I already know that this is not a good idea but what did I do? Go anyway_ '

Y/N sighed as she watch the people mingling around in their beautiful and silky dresses and tuxedos that just smells and looks like it costs a fortune. Most of the female population that is attending the party shows most of their skins off.

' _Why_ _did_ _I attend again? Oh yeah, because the Leech Brothers and Azul arrange this party and wants me to attend this darn party for some reason that I can't fanthom. Damn their persistent and Floyd's stupidly cute pout and clingyness'_ Y/N takes another sip of her slightly spiked juice that is on the punch bowl, drinking small amounts as to not drunk herself to much, but ever the polite lady that she was, wish to yeet the piece of near alcoholic drink away from her as possible, but for appearance sake she will restrain her urge.

"Y/N-san! I'm so happy that you could attend our annual yuletide party." Jade smiled as he takes Y/N's hand and kiss the back of it. Y/N grinned seeing a familiar face in the sea of rich aristocrats.

"Jade-san! A pleasure to see the host for tonight. How is everything? Tonight seems like a busy night for the three of you' Y/N inquired in interest as she saw that Azul is talking business person to person, but she did saw Azul gives her a nod as he noticed her presence earlier.

"Ahh it is indeed a busy night. And everything goes better as expected, all the preparations we planned for today is going extremely well. Though Floyd keeps tugging his ties off and whining about the, umm, stiff, atmosphere in here." Jade's eyes looks around the room to deliver his point.

"And how is your stay for the party  
Y/N-san?" Jade asked as you began looking around for the enigmatic changeable twin leech as you can't have only the other twin without the other in a grand yuletide party like this.

"Hmm? Ahh it's been... Pretty good so far. You really outdid yourselves in the decorations and the food was the absolute highlight of my time being here. The music is also pleasing to the ears. Now the only thing missing in this lovely evening is a pleasant company to share and trade stories with." Y/N responds as she stops her surveying when she didn't noticed Jade's twin nearby and sets her gaze at her male company. Jade's eyes have a hint of knowing and amusement as he have noticed her wordings and surveying.

"Indeed. Tonight is a good evening best spent besides their lovers or with a company, rather than spend this lovely night alone in the presence of, nobles, and foods alone in a corner," Jade said casually as he watched Y/N cheeks turns a light pink in embarrassment as she realized what he said..

A group of ladies called Jade's attention as they noticed Jade and Y/N interactions alone in a nearly deserted place away from the crowd, looking very displeased that some random girl captures the respondible and charismatic mer-eel's attention.

' _If glares can burn, I'll be all ashes now where I stand'_ Y/N thought as she sweat dropped, feeling the heated glares piercing her through her silky soft night blue and fiery red dress.

"Ah... Jade-san.. I think your charming attention is being called somewhere else... Preferably the 4 group of female nobles that is standing just a few feet from our position that is currently eyeing daggers at my back" Y/N sheepishly chuckled as Jade also looks at the direction of the group of nobles that is now waving excitedly and gesturing him to come over .

"It seems that our chat will be cut short," Jade just smiled politely at them and waves. He turned to look at her and leaned next to her ear and whispers, "Floyd is in the veranda if you're curious to know." Jade leaned away and starts walking to the group of noble ladies confidently after saying his piece. Y/N looks at him shyly but gratefully, already knowing that the the older leech brother realized Y/N feelings, and quite possibly, gives her some alone time with Floyd.

As she watched him walking off she gulps down her remaining beverage and calmly walks off to the veranda. She may look calm but inside she is a nervous wreck. She thinks about a certain moody, childish, lovable and clingy eel in a veranda with the full moonlight lighting his handsome and lean form, with the moonlight hitting the correct angles of his person. Y/N almost slap her cheeks as she blush in the image that it projects. She didn't realize that while deep in thoughts she has already arrived at the place where her crush is located and is leaning lazily forward the veranda looking across the sea.

' _The moon's light really lights up his lazy and carefree nature'_ Y/N thought unconsciously as she smiled fondly at the man that have noticed her arrival and generally brightens his mood more as he gives her a grin, showcasting his sharp pointy teeths.

'Chibi-koi~! You attend~! Come here~!" Floyd walks over to you and grabs your arms and dragged you back to his place. As he is taller than you in a whole lot of inches, ' _curse my small height' Y/N grumbles in her head,_ Floyd stands behind you and puts his chin on top of your head as he wraps his arms on your waist and lets out a sigh of content. The sudden embrace leaves you a little tense but gradually relaxed and leaned in his unusually, but welcomed, soft borderlining affectionate hug and not his usual tight squeeze-like hugs.

After a moment of silence with only their breathings, soft distanced sounds of chatter and music and the gentle clash of the waves can only be heard in the veranda as both characters basks in the delightful cold breeze and ethereal view in front of them.

*ding**dong**ding**dong*

The sound of big bells rang as the midnight struck 12 signifying the start of the Christmas day..

Y/N turn around about to greet him a Merry Christmas, but when she opened her mouth, the only thing that she felt is a pair of lips descending upon hers and giving an innocent chaste kiss on her lips. As cliche as it sounds, Y/N felt fireworks and myriads of emotions, mostly shock and suprise but she also returns the kiss.

After a moment, they both pulled away and gaze in each others eyes. Then Floyd suddenly seemed eager for another one.

"That was amazing chibi-koi~! Let's do it again~!" as Floyd is leaning again for more, Y/N who is still recovering from the kiss and the remaing shock, just avoid his hug and asked him why he did that, looking like a shy lovesick girl she was.

"Wellll, We are suppose to kiss the person we like when the clock struck midnight, right? Isn't that what you humans do in christmas traditions like this?" Floyd draws in his full height as he tilts his head and scratch his back neck in confusion, pouting a little but she know's that he will deny doing so later.

"Yo-You!!.. Ahh you damn eel! You are supposed to kiss under a mistletoe in christmas eve and kiss the person you like for new year's! Not the other way around!" Y/N looking anywhere but at his direction when realization slap her in the face, "Wait, you... You l _ike_ me? You mean that? This is not a joke right?" 'cause if it is I _swear_ I'll-" Y/N didn't get to finish her threat as she is once again trapped in the taller male's clutches and the railway that is scratching on her back.

"Ahhh~ Chibi-koi, you talk too much. And if you haven't guessed it yet, yes I like you, so can I have that kiss now?" Floyd is looking very impatient and is very childish that looks like someone is stealing their favorite food away from them and making them say please... Which.. Isn't a totally off description in their situation right now with the favorite food is a kiss and that someone is Y/N who is now covering her lips in her hands.

"Re-really? I... If that is the case then.." Y/N takes a deep breath, lets down her hand and looks at Floyd's olive and gold eyes and confessed, "I lik _e_ you too Floyd Leech! Always have since first year. Merry Christmas!." Floyd looks at her in suprise at the admission, either at the confession or when it started, while Y/N looks absolute joyful at the moment as she grins, eyes reflecting what she feels at the moment before she wraps her arms in Floyd's neck and kiss him again. Floyd's eyes widened in slight suprise but he quickly kissed her back in possesiveness, love and vigor.

What the two of them didn't know, is that on the side opening of the veranda, we'll see Azul and Jade looking very proud of Floyd and Y/N newly developed relationship... As if they planned this very evening... Which isn't totally off mark either.  
  
  


The End~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Good day lovelies~!!! So this is for my advance christmas fic for this story. Ahh I hope you all are doing good this pandemic. So I wish that this chapter brought a little satisfaction and Apologies if we took a long time since we last updated. Let me just tell you all that modules are a huge pain... Really. 
> 
> Well that's all for today~ Happy advance Merry Christmas to y'all~!!


End file.
